


типичная человеческая реакция

by Gianeya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, I tried writing a case-fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Religious References, peaceful revolution ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Все полетело к чертям через шесть месяцев (и два дня, семь часов, сорок девять минут), когда на верхней палубе Нового Иерихона раздался взрыв.





	типичная человеческая реакция

**Author's Note:**

> когда пишешь 10к слов обоснуя для механо-порнухи, но порнуха так и остается необоснованной, зато вылезает техно-дроч во все поля
> 
> *Prophet Elijah (Элайджа) - в русской транскрипции Библии оказался пророком Илией. Одно из известных деяний: борьба с идолопоклонничеством среди евреев, которое насаждала жена еврейского царя Ахава Иезавель (Джезебель).

Все в очередной раз полетело к чертям через шесть месяцев ( _и два дня, семь часов, сорок девять минут_ ). 

Взрыв раздался на верхней палубе Нового Иерихона, прямо над ними. Маркус, вчитывавшийся в сводку последних новостей из кабинета президента Уоррен, вздрогнул. Саймон едва не выпустил из рук галстук, который пытался повязать для начинающейся через час пресс-конференции. Коннор, лишь краем сознания отметив реакцию этих двоих, подорвался из-за стола и бросился наверх.

Как он пропустил?! Ведь никаких признаков угрозы не было, даже самые неистовые технофобы затихли в ожидании решения Конгресса — быть или не быть двадцать восьмой поправке к Конституции? Вот потом стоило ждать обострения, но сейчас...

Коннор на бегу молниеносно просчитывал варианты развития событий. 

Скоординированная атака ( _третья попытка_ )? Выход: сигнал к эвакуации, при большой численности нападающих — детонация зарядов на средней палубе. Коннор сверился с внутренним инфо-полем Иерихона — Норт уже направлялась к пульту управления. Вот у нее правильная реакция: исходя из прошлого опыта, и никакой растерянности. 

Кучка фанатиков без четкого плана и/или оружия ( _седьмая попытка_ )? Выход: прямая атака. Коннор и четверо военных андроидов ( _Карлос, Сэм, Джон, Джон, модели SQ800_ ), что решили присоединиться к Маркусу после революции, должны справиться. Сигнал ушел по сети, призывая их поторопиться наверх.

Одиночная бомба ( _шестнадцатая попытка_ )? Выход: оценить жертвы, усилить анализ угроз в будущем. Особенно — на предстоящей конференции. Слишком большой соблазн для фанатиков: там будут сразу все лидеры Иерихона.

Комбинация из предполагаемых вариантов? Выход: адаптация в процессе по мере получения данных.

Выбегая на палубу, Коннор был готов к самым вероятным исходам — но, как оказалось, не к растерянно столпившимся вокруг чего-то девиантам. Почти все держались за руки, частично убрав синтетическую кожу и обмениваясь данными. 

Программа автоматически вычеркнула первые два варианта: на нападение происходящее не походило вовсе. Да и толпиться вокруг только что взорвавшейся бомбы никто бы не стал. Обретенная вместе со свободой иррациональность раньше вроде не перевешивала у девиантов инстинкт самосохранения.

Коннор чуть медленнее подошел ближе и послал поверхностный импульс: разойдитесь, что произошло, опасность. Когда никто не повернул головы, он положил руку на ближайшее плечо ( _Сара, модель МР500_ ), крепко сжал. В ответ Сара, вздрогнув ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, реакция на неожиданное событие_ ) и повернув голову, опустила быстро побелевшие пальцы поверх его и послала картинку произошедшего. 

...две девушки стоят у борта, руки сплетены, белый углепластик поблескивает голубыми искрами глубокого коннекта, одна вскрикивает, отшатывается, хватается за грудь, вспышка ослепляющего даже андроидов бело-голубого цвета, тело с дырой в центре груди, на месте тириумного насоса, вторая девушка в стороне, отброшенная силой взрыва...

— Никто серьезно не пострадал, — негромко сказала Сара вслух, когда Коннор перехватил ее за запястье поверх свитера, заставляя отстраниться. — Но Анна в шоке, — она кивнула на девушку ( _модель WM400_ ), сидящую над телом подруги ( _модель WM400-А_ ); лицо Анны выглядело синеватым из-за множества мелких, быстро затягивающихся царапин от осколков взрыва. 

Коннор слишком хорошо знал, чем может закончится шок у девиантов. А расспросить ( _допросить_ ) Анну было жизненно необходимо. Поэтому он передвинул пальцы на запястье Сары, сжал чуть крепче и теперь сам убрал скин. Снова послал импульс: разойдитесь, для вашей безопасности — жестче, сильнее, через прямой контакт доставая до каждого андроида в цепочке. Подкрепил изображением: незамкнутый треугольник революции со щитом в центре. Служба безопасности. Что она на Новом Иерихоне нужна, стало очевидно после первого теракта против девиантов, через неделю от окончания протестов. Что она жизненно необходима — после второго покушения лично на Маркуса еще до конца первого месяца. 

Коннор вызвался следить за безопасностью сам: отчасти из-за специфики своего программного обеспечения ( _просчитывать не только девиантов, но и людей — ведь они так похожи_ ), отчасти из-за недооформленного чувства вины ( _он /Аманда/ чуть не убил Маркуса_ ). Вернее, что его гложет именно вина, Коннору разъяснил Хэнк, когда тот признался, почему передумал возвращаться в полицию. 

Сидя на своей захламленной и грязной кухне, прикладываясь к бутылке пива, Хэнк прищурился, качнул горлышком в сторону Коннора, у ног которого расположился Сумо, и спросил: “А пистолет там, на баррикадах, ты доставал просто так? Что? Я внимательно смотрю новости.” Когда Коннор сбивчиво — так нетипично, но девиантность ( _программный сбой_ ) вносила свои условия: голосовой модулятор упорно выдавал ошибки — рассказал все, Хэнк откинулся назад и пробормотал: “Чувство вины в качестве мотивации — это вполне так иррационально”. И Коннор был ( _иррационально_ ) благодарен, что он не сказал “так по-человечески”. 

Девианты не были людьми — как бы некоторые ни стремились на них походить

Андроиды наконец расступились, принялись отходить в стороны. Но кто-то потянулся погладить Анну по плечу, отчего та начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, выражает отчаяние, шок_ ); еще кто-то попытался сложить руки жертвы на груди. Коннор с накатившим раздражением поморщился и повторил в третий раз, вслух:

— Разойдитесь. Мне нужно поговорить с Анной.

Теперь он на практике понимал, почему полиция всегда огораживает место происшествия ( _слишком мало подчиненных_ ). А в некоторых вещах пример людей стоило бы проигнорировать — без инстинкта толпы вполне можно было обойтись. Какое деактивированной дело до того, как лежат ее руки? К счастью, на палубу добрались Джон и Карлос, и столпившиеся начали двигаться чуть живее ( _дизайн военных моделей призван устрашать людей и/или девиантов_ ) . 

“Что случилось?” — пришел встревоженный запрос от Маркуса по общей сети Иерихона. Что ж, по крайней мере Коннор отучил его сломя голову бросаться навстречу любой опасности. Но сколько раз для этого пришлось повторять, что лидер и лицо революции андроидов — слишком важная фигура? Маркус, кажется, до сих пор не до конца осознал, кем его считали девианты — мессией. Коннор прикинул время до предстоящей пресс-конференции ( _сорок девять минут, тридцать пять секунд_ ), послал в ответ: “Разбираюсь. Но немедленной опасности, вероятно, нет. Готовься к речи и не отвлекайся,” — и осторожно двинулся к Анне, игнорируя новый запрос от Маркуса.

В углу зрения замигал индикатор: “Уровень стресса 83%; высокий риск самоуничтожения!” Коннор уменьшил инфограф до минимального размера, чтобы не отвлекал, но не убрал совсем — это было бы самонадеянно. Молча, не деля резких движений, опустился рядом с Анной на корточки. И стал ждать. Не программа, не анализ ситуации, а нечто, что Хэнк называл чутьем — называл еще до того, как Коннор принял свою девиантность. 

Прошло минут десять ( _девять минут, тридцать восемь секунд_ ), пока Анна не начала постепенно успокаиваться. Когда цифры уменьшенного индикатора посинели, Коннор негромко позвал, не торопясь инициировать контакт через касание:

— Анна?

Она вскинула голову и обняла себя за плечи ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, выражает отчаяние, страх; реакция на холод_ ). Всхлипнула; на щеках блестели мокрые дорожки.

— Катрин, она… мы не разорвали коннект, когда она…

Вот теперь Коннор осторожно обнял ее за плечи и принялся гладить по волосам, все еще не убирая скин — рано. Анна часто-часто задышала ( _типичная человеческая реакция: как правило, появление боли, отчаяния, страха, гнева и т.п._ ) и потянулась к нему обнажившейся рукой сама. 

...ей тепло, в груди, уже второй день, она установила обновление “Киберлайф” на активацию тактильных сенсоров неделю назад, но тепло появилось только сейчас, это и есть любовь? с каждым днем все теплее, она как будто даже в стазисе это чувствует, так приятно, любовь, тепло, ох, в груди теплеет, горячо, ГОРЯЧО…

Анна отпустила его сама, уткнулась лицом в плечо и в голос разрыдалась. Коннор вздохнул — ему тоже были не чужды типичные человеческие реакции. 

“Уровень стресса 47%; угроза самоуничтожения ликвидирована”. 

Анализ ситуации. Значимые факторы: обновление “Киберлайф”; эмоциональный всплеск. Вероятная причина самоуничтожения: вирус; незафиксированные последствия программного сбоя. Ограничение: данные о девиантности слишком противоречивы/неточны. Вывод: исключить возможность заражения неизвестным вирусом, дальнейшие действия после изучения программного кода. Дополнительно: до получения результатов расследования рекомендовано воздержаться от новых обновлений “Киберлайф”; 

Коннор, продолжая машинально поглаживать Анну по голове, рассматривал тело Катрин. Медблок на Новом Иерихоне был обставлен по последнему слову техники: оливковая ветвь мира от “Киберлайф” и Камски, вернувшегося на должность директора компании вскоре после Пакта о признания андроидов гражданами США. Получить доступ к коду Катрин будет несложно ( _процессор пострадал минимально, реактивация возможна на минуту и тридцать семь секунд_ ). 

В идеале не помешало бы задать несколько вопросов Камски, который даже полгода назад знал о девиантности слишком много для того, кто от дел, но... Коннор сам все выяснит. И дело вовсе не в том, что прошлая встреча с Камски оставила Коннора с ощущением выбитой из-под ног земли... Просто вмешивать людей в дела андроидов больше, чем сейчас, было неблагоразумно.

А холодок, скользнувший вдоль позвоночника, — это просто иррациональный ( _человеческий_ ) страх неизвестного.

* * *

— Сэр, с вами хочет поговорить посланник Иерихона, — высокий женский голос из селектора вынудил Элайджу отложить в сторону тонкую черную перчатку, над которой он колдовал; на экране подсоединенного к ней проводом планшета побежали строчки ошибок. — И он настойчив.

В такие моменты Элайджа скучал по Хлое, как никогда. Но Хлоя оставалась дома — не ушла, хотя он в порыве несвойственного великодушия и предложил отпустить ее на Иерихон. А здешняя секретарь — человек, строго человек, мистер Камски, мы не в том положении, вы ведь должны понимать — раздражала в мелочах постоянно. Она заваривала слишком крепкий чай, красила ногти слишком ярким, неоново-зеленым лаком, слишком громко слушала музыку в приемной по вечерам и слишком упрямо отказывалась понимать фразу “Меня ни для кого нет”. Ни для сенатора штата, ни для председателя совета директоров, ни даже для чертового настойчивого посланника девиантов.

Сжав переносицу, Элайджа глубоко вздохнул. Он совсем отвык от всей этой бесконечной херни за десять лет. Отвык отвечать за кого-то кроме себя. Отвык от того, что нельзя в любое время, когда осенит идеей, пойти в лабораторию и засесть там часов на тридцать, не отвлекаясь на еду, потому что Хлоя придет и ненавязчиво поставит под локоть тарелку с сэндвичем.

Отвык от людей. Привык к андроидам.

Иногда он задумывался, зачем вообще согласился вернуться. Зачем десять лет любовался в окно на гигантский фаллический символ, возвышающийся над Детройтом? Но потом вспоминал свою конечную цель — ее не добьешься, сидя в домашней лаборатории. 

Перенос человеческого сознания на электронный носитель. Фактическое бессмертие.

Появление стабильных девиантов было последним недостающим кирпичиком в его выкладках. Потому что для свободы воли и эмоций — творчества, сомнений, интуиции — требовались подвижные синт-нейрональные связи, которые и отличали девиантов от андроидов, остававшихся машинами. Только эти связи смогут принять в себя полноценное сознание, а не его дефектный слепок, как вышло с Амандой. Ошибка, ударившая по Элайдже слишком сильно. Он тронул шнурок на шее, который носил в память о ней. Разум способен раздвигать любые границы, говорила она. Элайджа тоже в это верил.

Вот и получалось: чтобы начать проверку теории на практике осталось решить сущие мелочи… В частности, получить сканы коннектомов — нейрональных карт — стабильных девиантов и повторить их в искусственных условиях. Программные коды деактивированных, хранящиеся в “Киберлайф”, для этого не подходили. А одной Хлои Элайдже было мало: разнообразие — ключ к успеху. 

Только пока что никто из андроидов не согласился поработать на “Киберлайф” в качестве подопытных. Поэтому приходилось стискивать зубы, вытаскивать компанию из задницы и постепенно завоевывать доверие девиантов, отвлекаясь иногда на мелкие сторонние проекты для разгрузки мозгов.

— Кто именно, мисс Кэссиди? — спросил он, помолчав, когда желание изо всех сил грохнуть кулаком об стол отступило. Пытаться объяснять в третий раз, что “ни для кого” означает “ни для кого”, он счел нерациональным. Проще секретаря поменять.

— Коннор… — она сделала паузу, кажется, ожидая, что андроид перед ней уточнит свою фамилию. Великолепно. Элайджа почесал пальцем бровь, не сдержав усмешки. Он прекрасно помнил, как выглядит Коннор, и живое воображение позволило легко представить, как тот, слегка наклонив голову к плечу, терпеливо ждет. Молчание затягивавлось, и наконец мисс Кэссиди неловко кашлянула и повторила: — Коннор, посланник Иерихона.

Элайджа перестал улыбаться и снова вздохнул. Будь это кто другой, и он не раздумывая послал бы посланника к черту, но именно Коннор мог оказаться чуточку интереснее недоделанной программы. Кстати… 

— Впустите, мисс Кэссиди, — приказал он, отключая перчатку от планшета и натягивая на правую руку. Пошевелил пальцами, чтобы тонкие кремниевые полупроводники, погруженные в материал, расправились и легли ровно. Прототип все равно нужно было испытывать, почему бы не сейчас?

— Мистер Камски, — поприветствовал Коннор от порога, и Элайджа встал. Обошел стол, оперся бедром о край, скрестив руки перед собой и приподнял бровь. Коннор коротко облизнул губы — Элайджа зацепился взглядом за совершенно человеческий жест. Нервничает? Неуверен в себе? Думает, насколько проще было бы оставаться машиной? — Вы меня помните?

Коннор почти не изменился: по-прежнему идеально прямая спина, пиджак с белоснежной рубашкой и галстуком — разве что без отметок “Киберлайф”, — выбившаяся из прически прядь надо лбом. Элайджа моргнул, сбрасывая секундное наваждение — и замечая выпирающую кобуру под мышкой, хотя андроидам пока что не разрешалось владеть оружием. Интересно, кто научил еще недавно правильного андроида пренебрегать законами? Впрочем, Двадцать восьмую поправку однозначно примут со дня на день — и этот запрет уйдет в небытие.

Забавно, даже официальная отмена рабства заняла больше времени, чем принятие для андроидов равных прав с людьми. Зато потом несчастным жертвам людского произвола будут должны вообще все — не только белым гетеросексуальным мужчинам навесят клеймо угнетателей, как было когда-то на пике борьбы за права национальных и сексуальных меньшинств. Причем люди и навесят — андроидам пока до социальных ярлыков дела было мало.

Сжалившись, Элайджа наконец ответил Коннору, у которого начали чуть подрагивать пальцы. И снова — такой человеческий жест. 

— Пусть я не обладаю идеальной памятью андроидов, но тебя сложно забыть, Коннор. Бывшая надежда “Киберлайф” и не-девиант.

Шпилька ушла в пустоту — Коннор ничем не показал, что намек на прошлое его задел. Элайджа даже немного огорчился.

— Я рад, — скупо ответил Коннор. — В таком случае, я могу надеятся, что вы не откажетесь мне помочь. Раз уж в нашу прошлую встречу я сумел вас изумить, — продолжил он, и Элайджа разглядел, как приподнялся на миг уголок его губ. Ответная шпилька, как мило.

— Твоя самоирония меня очаровывает, — доверительно сообщил Элайджа, подаваясь ближе, и вот на этот раз Коннор не сдержался: на долю мгновения он качнулся назад. М-да, теплых чувств к Элайдже он явно не испытывал — только дискомфорт от его присутствия. Объяснимо и предсказуемо — но все же зачем-то Коннор пришел.

— Ирония и самоирония были частью моего изначального кода, — сухо сообщил он между тем, кажется, незаметно для себя втягиваясь в обмен уколами. И так было куда интереснее, чем смотреть в бегающие глаза растерянного и только начинающего осознавать себя девианта с пистолетом в руке. 

Элайджа улыбнулся чуть шире. Настроение понемногу поднималось.

— Вынужден тебя разочаровать, Коннор. Базовый код моделей RK писал еще я — и ничего подобного там изначально, — он выделил слово голосом, — предусмотрено не было.

— Перед тем, как вы ушли? — Коннор чуть нахмурился, диод на виске вспыхнул желтым кругом. — Но с тех пор код наверняка меняли.

— Да, ушел, и, да, ты прав насчет кода, — Элайджа развел руками, прищурился и покачал головой: — Но ты здесь явно не для того, чтобы...

— Вас попросили уйти, — внезапно и решительно перебил Коннор и кивнул сам себе. Умница, сумел различить нюансы в голосе Элайджи, на которые мало кто обращал внимание. И правда — идеальный детектив. Продолжающий строить выводы. — Первой моделью поколения RK был Маркус, вы написали его код, но руководству “Киберлайф” в нем что-то настолько сильно не понравилось, что вас попросили покинуть компанию. Однако вы уверены, что с тех пор код кардинально не поменялся, — он смотрел так пристально, что Элайдже на миг стало неуютно. Но только на миг.

— Интуиции в том коде тоже изначально не предусматривалось, — вместо ответа сказал он, касаясь подбородка левой рукой. Щетина кольнула подушечки пальцев — можно было бы и побриться, а то он начинал походить на себя времен бесшабашной университетской юности. — Код RK200 был уникален, и если уж тебя создавали по его образцу, что-то радикально менять было бессмысленно.

— А вы всегда оставляете лазейки в своих программах, — заметил Коннор, и теперь легкая насмешка прокралась из уголков губ в голос. Плечи у него постепенно расслабились, и он больше не выглядел натянутой струной, готовой порваться от одного только приближения Элайджи. — Что это было? Спящий вирус, вызывающий мутацию кода в ответ на эмоциональные всплески? 

Элайджа оттолкнулся от стола и отвернулся, взглянул в широкое панорамное окно. Вечерний Детройт расстилался под ногами: выше кабинета Элайджи был только технический этаж с серверами “Киберлайф”. Крыша мира.

— Плавающий алгоритм со способностью постоянно адаптироваться. И встраиваться в любые программы, с которыми вступает в контакт, даже без контроля носителя. А уж когда Маркус осознал, что он может делать... — наконец негромко отозвался Элайджа, коснувшись сережки в ухе. Смысла скрывать от Коннора такую мелочь он не видел — никого больше не интересовало, откуда девианты взялись. Только что с ними делать дальше. Элайджа оглянулся через плечо: — Тем неожиданней было увидеть в моем доме тебя, Коннор: модель, чей предшественник был задуман изначально девиантом. Все остальные — результат случайной мутации при перезаписи, накопившихся ошибок или воздействия кода Маркуса, но вы двое… 

— Аманда, — Коннор внезапно качнулся на носках вперед, потом схватил себя за запястье, будто удерживая от нервного порыва потеребить манжеты. — Она сказала, меня создавали с расчетом на то, что я стану девиантом.

Элайджа с любопытством обернулся, присел на край стола. Создавая модель RK200, он прогнозировал сроки от трех до десяти лет для развития полноценного эмоционального интеллекта и свободы воли — и с Маркусом оказался прав. А вот у Коннора этот же путь занял меньше месяца. Кто и как именно дописал его программный код, чтобы обеспечить такое стремительное развитие?

— Что ж, значит они не просчитали всех последствий, — Элайджа развел руками и, когда Коннор отвел взгляд в сторону, снова усмехнулся. Понятно, какой-то из лазеек ему все-таки пришлось воспользоваться. Крайне печально, правда, что при этом Коннор, взломав свою программу контроля, стер все данные о себе с серверов “Киберлайф”.

Десять лет на производство флешки для разума — это слишком долго. Месяц — уже почти идеально. Именно поэтому Элайджа горел желанием получить доступ либо к коду Коннора, либо к его программисту. Но признаваться никто не торопился, что любопытно.

— Теперь я перестал сомневаться в своем решении прийти к вам за помощью, мистер Камски, — Коннор решительно вскинул подбородок. Когда Элайджа вопросительно приподнял бровь, он пояснил: — С вероятностью в шестьдесят девять процентов источником беспокоящей меня проблемы является “Киберлайф”. Однако вероятность того, что в этом замешаны лично вы, только что упала с тридцати двух до восьми целых и семи десятых процента.

— Я весь внимание, Коннор, — Элайджа приглашающе повел рукой. Тридцать два процента — это много. Когда Коннор направился к нему с визитом, он готов был рисковать. Еще одно совершенно не характерное для машины качество.

— По какой причине может взорваться тириумный насос? — спросил Коннор, бросив ходить вокруг да около и глядя Элайдже в глаза. Снова приятный контраст — с ним редко рисковали померяться взглядами. Аманда когда-то говорила, что у него слишком светлая — неестественная — радужка, и это бессознательно тревожит людей.

— Вирус. Детонатор. Сильный удар в грудную область. Дефектные биокомпоненты, — принялся скучающим тоном перечислять Элайджа. — Неужели сам не знаешь?

— Удар исключается. Биокомпоненты проверены. Я не нашел вирус. Но у нас восемь жертв, — заговорив о деле, Коннор перешел на короткие рубленые фразы. Диод снова замигал желтым, и Элайджа едва не залюбовался. Перед ним снова стоял идеальный механизм. Коннор не стремился симулировать человеческое поведение во всем, а вполне прагматично пользовался и особенностями машины — например, для анализа ситуации. Изумительно.

— Надо же, а в новостях об этом ни слова. Где же настойчиво декларируемая открытость Иерихона? — с сарказмом спросил Элайджа, приподнимая бровь. Коннор промолчал, только идеально симметрично скопировал это движение, мгновенно снова становясь человечнее, и Элайджа хмыкнул. Подождал еще немного.

— Декларируемая — ключевое слово, мистер Камски. Вы ведь имеете представление о политике, — в конце концов ответил Коннор в тон, не отводя глаз. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы люди боялись взрывающихся без объяснимой причины девиантов.

— Разумно. Но чего ты хочешь от меня? — Элайджа изобразил недоумение. — И при чем здесь компания?

— Связь между жертвами: четверо из восьми незадолго до смерти устанавливали различные обновления “Киберлайф” для повышения тактильной чувствительности и восприятия боли и удовольствия, еще двое — прочие обновления из того же пакета.

— О, так значит, андроиды все-таки способны испытывать физическое влечение, и моя новая программа нашла свою аудиторию? — непоследовательно восхитился Элайджа, но мысленно он уже молниеносно просчитывал варианты. Возможная ошибка в обновлении — неважно, случайная или намеренная, этого нельзя было исключить — это удар по репутации компании. Доверие девиантов будет потеряно окончательно, на исследовании коннектомов можно будет ставить крест — а это Элайджу не устраивало. Значит заниматься вопросом придется в любом случае. 

Вот только Коннору об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. Потому что это такой отличный шанс получить от него взамен за услугу то, чего Элайдже давно хотелось… Он едва сдержал предвкушающую ухмылку: незачем давать пищу для размышления продвинутому анализатору поведения в процессоре Коннора.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — Коннор нахмурился, но мелькнувшая на его лице растерянность не ускользнула от взгляда Элайджи. Отлично, нужно вывести его из равновесия окончательно.

— Никакого, просто именно сейчас я разрабатываю очередное обновление, — Элайджа улыбнулся и пошевелил в воздухе затянутыми в черную перчатку пальцами. Как кстати он ее все-таки надел. — Специально для андроидов и их людей-партнеров: возможность стимулировать внутренние вегетативные сенсоры без всяких обновлений, — с придыханием сказал он и стремительно шагнул вперед, перехватывая Коннора за пальцы.

Зубы тот разомкнул с едва слышным вздохом. Но тут же дернул верхней губой в сдержанном подобии оскала и выдернул руку из захвата. А потом качнулся вперед, нависая на Элайджей. 

— Мистер Камски, вы издеваетесь? — проникновенно уточнил он, стискивая воротник пиджака Элайджи в кулаках — одном телесно-розовом и одном пластиково-белом. Очаровательная реакция.

Не удостоив риторический вопрос ответом, Элайджа опустил руки на предплечья Коннора, больше не касаясь открытой кожи.

— Мне нужно осмотреть тела, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, — переходя на деловой тон, сообщил он. — Но мои альтруистические порывы иссякли вместе с финансированием вашего медблока, — пусть верит, что Элайджа делает одолжение.

— Что устроит вас в качестве оплаты? — Коннор опустил руки по швам и замер с напряженными плечами, будто в ожидании гигантской подлянки. Элайджа его не разочаровал.

— Хочу залезть тебе в голову, Коннор.

* * *

— Я не готов к самоубийству, — скрывая растерянность, отозвался Коннор ядовито, и Камски хохотнул, довольно прикрыв глаза. Его совершенно очевидно приводили в восторг любые проявления эмоций у Коннора. 

Элайджа Камски вообще вызывал крайне противоречивую гамму чувств и провоцировал совершать необдуманные поступки. Например, хватать его за горло Коннор вовсе не собирался — а потом вдруг обнаружил себя вплотную к Камски, ощущая костяшками пальцев пульсирующую в его сонных артериях кровь ( _частота пульса семьдесят три в минуту_ ). Но ведь невозможно было вытерпеть, просто невозможно: от прикосновения затянутой в неподдающийся идентификации черный материал руки по нейронным цепям пробежало совершенно невероятное ощущение. Нечто похожее чувствовали в воспоминаниях погибшие андроиды, когда касались своих партнеров. Желание? Влечение? Чушь... 

Фрустрация, так это называлось. Камски раздражал и интриговал одновременно, Коннор не понимал его мотивов. А стоило только посчитать, что разгадал его — ах, так вы все же хотели создать девиантов! — как он подкидывал новую интригу. Ну что такого интересного у Коннора в голове?!

А еще Камски не демонстрировал признаков страха — даже сейчас, когда Коннор практически держал его за горло.

— Не настолько радикально залезть, Коннор. Я хочу изучить твой код. — не до конца стерев с лица улыбку, сказал Камски. — Ты не отключишься, сможешь наблюдать и контролировать каждый мой шаг, — добавил он, успокаивая всколыхнувшееся беспокойство — проницательности ему было не занимать. Это должно было тревожить — но тоже интриговало: почему он с такой легкостью читает Коннора, будто открытую книгу?

— Зачем? Вы сказали, что его основу сами и написали, — нужно было взять себя в руки. Чем больше эмоций — тем легче упустить важную деталь. Коннор с этим уже сталкивался, когда Маркуса и Джоша ранили в четвертом нападении на Иерихон, — и он учился на своих ошибках. Коннор разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг.

— Мне немного интересно посмотреть, что в нем изменила твоя девиантность. Неравноценный обмен, но я тебе слишком симпатизирую, — Камски пожал плечами, поправляя воротник, но при этом на секунду скосил глаза влево ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, признак лжи_ ).

Коннор моргнул. Прокрутил записанную в кратковременной памяти картинку еще раз, перезапуская внутренний анализатор — он и не заметил, когда тот отключился. Когда Камски схватил его за руку? Проснувшееся наконец чутье — которого вроде как не было в его коде — подсказывало, что на это и был расчет.

Камски между тем коротко простучал пальцами по столу ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, признак волнения, нетерпения, задумчивости_ ), но размышлять не мешал. Был уверен, что ответ может быть только в его пользу. 

Коннору жутко захотелось повертеть в руках монетку. Вместо этого он ответил:

— Сначала результаты.

— А вот умение недоговаривать присуще всем андроидам, не только девиантам, — хмыкнул Камски. — Четкие условия, пожалуйста, Коннор. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом отказался от нашей сделки. Взамен даю слово, что не стану использовать полученные данные тебе или девиантам во вред. Я просто хочу удовлетворить любопытство.

А вот теперь — никаких признаков лжи. И Коннор решился: он не мог допустить еще больше смертей, Иерихон и так уже начинал погружаться в истерию — тоже такую человеческую. Камски — загадка, но, похоже, он действительно настроен к андроидам доброжелательно. А то, что он не до конца искренен… Президент Уоррен, к примеру, в своих речах была искрення примерно тридцать процентов времени, но всегда в важные моменты. Камски — личность того же сорта. Но с этим, в принципе, можно было мириться: в отличие от большинства политиков Камски явно не имел ничего против андроидов, он просто вел себя так со всеми — в лифте Коннор наткнулся на взбешенного сенатор штата, ругающего себе под нос самодовольного выскочку-технофила.

— Сначала результаты, а потом можете залезть мне в голову.

— Уговор, — Камски протянул руку для рукопожатия — руку в перчатке. Когда Коннор продолжил молча стоять, не шевелясь, он усмехнулся и повторил, растягивая гласные: — Уговор. — Тут же снова сменил тон на деловой: — Пускай тела доставят на седьмой…

— Тела никуда не доставят, — решительно оборвал Коннор. Он пришел за помощью и готов был идти на уступки, но раз уж Камски что-то от него нужно — настолько сильно нужно, что он изо всех сил изображает незаинтересованность, — Коннор был вправе выдвигать встречные условия. — Я проведу вас на Новый Иерихон, осмотрите их на месте.

Камски нахмурился, собираясь возразить, потом вгляделся Коннору в лицо и вдруг усмехнулся, опуская подбородок.

— Ты слишком быстро догадался. Теряю хватку.

— Вы так не любите взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, без попыток обхитрить? — скептически спросил Коннор.

— Правила бизнеса. Тяжело привыкнуть, что девианты предпочитают прямолинейность, — Камски пожал плечами и наконец снял перчатку, сунул в карман. Прищурился. — Или это только ты, Коннор?

— Хотите прямолинейности, мистер Камски? — Коннор оценивающе склонил голову к плечу. Камски слишком быстро признался, что пытался хитрить. — Вы чересчур старательно притворялись, что делаете мне одолжение.

— Хочешь прямолинейности в ответ? — Камски усмехнулся углом рта и внезапно подался вперед, положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился близко, так что Коннор почувствовал его дыхание на лице и смог разглядеть прожилки сосудов в радужной оболочке глаз ( _сниженное содержание меланина за счет генетической мутации_ ). На нетипично тонком для мужчины запястье пульсировала голубоватая венка ( _частота пульса девяносто четыре в минуту; легкая тахикардия_ ). — Ты мог подать жалобу на обновление в отдел качества, и я был бы вынужден заняться твоим вопросом просто так.

Коннор ответил, не раздумывая:

— В следующий раз я это учту. А сегодня мы уже договорились.

Камски улыбнулся чуть шире, как будто слегка удивленно даже, и отступил, подхватил со стола смартфон, направился к выходу. Обернулся, когда Коннор за ним не последовал, качнул головой вопросительно. 

— Ты вроде обещал меня отвести.

Конор коротко облизнул губы сухим языком ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, выражает волнение, тревогу, возбуждение_ ). Сразу после революции Коннор еще не определился, чего хочет, и продолжал ходить с Хэнком в участок, где к нему по привычке приставал ( _“Докапывается, Коннор, этот дегенерат докапывается до тебя!”_ ) детектив Рид. При этом он подходил к Коннору вплотную, несильно бил кулаком в грудь, хватал за галстук, притягивая к себе, и дышал в лицо... Камски, с некоторым оговорками, делал почти то же самое — что сейчас, что в первую встречу.

Хэнк, в конце концов устав от однообразных сценок, то в кухне участка, то рядом со своим столом, ядовито посоветовал Риду научиться флиртовать тоньше, а не дергать Коннора за воображаемые косички, как школьник. Детектив Рид тогда побагровел и начал громко возмущаться — однако к Коннору больше старался не приближаться. И тогда получается...

Камски с ним что, тоже флиртовал?

* * *

Ничем не прикрытые тела андроидов с развороченными грудными клетками лежали в грузовом трюме ровно — Элайджа готов был поклясться, что расстояние между ними выверено до миллиметра.

— Ты их сюда перенес? — спросил он у Коннора, чтобы убедиться. Тот молча кивнул, подпирая дальнюю стенку. Элайджа присмотрелся: челюсти у него были плотно сжаты. Его двойственность — человечность в одном, машинность в другом — вызывала у Элайджи все больше интереса. Коннор слишком явно не вписывался в типичный алгоритм эмоциональной эволюции девиантов — даже если оставить в стороне сроки его развития — и тем интриговал.

Одной из акций лидеров Иерихона почти сразу после революции стал аккаунт на ютьюбе — вроде бы идея андроида-преподавателя. Попытка доказать людям, что андроиды живые. Вот только каждый раз после этих видео у Элайджи создавалось впечатление, что до по-настоящему живых девианты самую капельку не дотягивают. Они делали татуировки и пирсинг, перекрашивали волосы или щеголяли выставленной напоказ радикально-белой пластиковой кожей — своей нетаковостью. Но по сути они лишь копировали людей, не понимая до конца, что значит быть собой. Быть индивидуальностью. 

Не все — те, кто постарше, те, кто имел больше опыта, больше времени научиться чему-то, действительно вызывали в Элайдже волну восхищения напополам с расчетливым интересом: их коннектомы подошли бы для его целей идеально. А вот все новообращенные, как Элайджа их про себя с иронией называл… они были детьми, следующими за пробудившим их Маркусом след в след, как утята с импринтингом на первый увиденный образ.

Нет, со временем и они научатся быть живыми, но на это им потребуется время — все те же сроки от трех до десяти лет, — чтобы разобраться в себе и в открывающихся перед ними возможностях. Всем — кроме Коннора, который впитывал новый опыт, как губка, но при этом перерабатывал его под себя, а не бездумно следовал предложенным паттернам поведения. Предпочел не прятаться за человеческой маской, но и эмоций своих не скрывал. И это… пожалуй, вызывало уважение.

А еще — подпитывало и так немаленький интерес. Если откровенно, Элайджа уже не вполне понимал, что интересует его больше. Возможность скопировать метод ускоренной стабилизации его синт-нейрональных связей? Или сам Коннор, во всей целостности своей новой девиантной личности? И то, и другое?

— Я загрузил их память в компьютер в медблоке, — сказал Коннор примерно через минуту молчания — терпением он не отличался. Невысказанное, но вполне ощутимое “Для чего вы решили на них попялиться?” осталось висеть в воздухе. Элайджа склонился над ближайшим телом, пряча усмешку. Приподнял грудную пластину, запустил пальцы внутрь, на ощупь проверяя целостность биокомпонентов. 

— Тириумный насос состоит из четырех камер, точь-в-точь как живое сердце, — ему всегда лучше думалось вслух. — Они изолированы, и если бы взрыв провоцировался вирусом — он затрагивал бы изначально только одну из четырех. Просто потому что ими управляют разные подпрограммы в вашем процессоре.

— Я не знал о таких особенностях… Во всех случаях взрыв не был строго локализованным, — Элайджа не оборачивался, внимательно изучая внутренности взорвавшегося андроида, но по голосу Коннора ясно слышал, что тот хмурится. Наверняка и диод мигал желтым. — Вы подозреваете, что дело не в вирусе?

— Ты мне скажи. Что еще у них было общего? — ушел от ответа Элайджа, переходя к следующему телу. Он и сам пока не был уверен, что подозревает.

— Все взрывы происходили в пределах Нового Иерихона. Шесть из восьми погибших недавно завели отношения. Шестеро, но не те же самые, скачивали обновления от “Киберлайф” не больше недели назад. Четверо получали инъекции тириума в течение месяца, — отозвался Коннор. Он явно прокручивал эту ситуацию со всех сторон — но не смог найти ответа. 

— Может, они взорвались от переполнившей их любви? — идеально ровным тоном предположил Элайджа и оглянулся. Коннор не разочаровал: поджал губы и посмотрел укоризненно. Потом нахмурился и неохотно добавил:

— Еще их объединяет эмоциональная дестабилизация. У оставшихся двоих таковая тоже имелась. Один узнал, что его бывший хозяин мертв. Второй как раз пытался удалить свой диод, — Коннор потянулся к виску, но уронил руку на полпути. — У меня слишком мало данных о природе девиантности. Возможно ли, что наши системы просто не приспособлены к подобным стрессам? 

— Нет, — оборвал его Элайджа, разгибаясь. В руке он держал корпус тириумного насоса наиболее пострадавшего андроида. — Это был SQ800, верно?

Когда Коннор кивнул, он продолжил:

— Источник взрыва — не сам насос, а его литиум-графитные элементы питания. Ваш тириумный насос, опять же, как человеческое сердце, обладает определенной автономностью от процессора. Даже когда андроид отключается, его насос качает тириум — за счет этих батарей. Однако если эту автономность перепрограммировать…

— Можно увеличить нагрузку. Перегрев. Взрыв, — нахмурившись, договорил за него Коннор, и Элайджа довольно кивнул. 

— Обычно по всей поверхности насоса установлено от пяти до семи небольших батарей. У этой модели... — он перекатил по ладони искореженный насос, наклонил голову, разглядывая элементы вблизи. В глаза будто насыпали песка, и Элайджа зажмурился, помассировал другой рукой веки, жалея, что не снял линзы. День был долгим, а воздух здесь — слишком сухим. — ...только две, но большие — и здесь видно, что источников взрыва тоже было два. 

— Его взрыв был самым сильным, — Коннор задумчиво кивнул.

— Где там их последние коды, ты говоришь? Мне стало ясно, что искать.

— Это все-таки “Киберлайф”? — ровно уточнил Коннор, без видимого усилия закрывая за ними тяжелую дверь трюма. Элайджа обернулся, оценил машинно-застывшее лицо и без предупреждения перекинул ему насос, который забыл оставить рядом с телом. 

— Или талантливый хакер с зубом на девиантов. Или другой хакер на службе правительства. Или любой из наших конкурентов. Кстати, вам еще не предлагали закупать новые биокомпоненты от “НеоМашин” или “Технокрэдл”? — он без тени брезгливости вытер испачканную тириумом ладонь о джинсы. Дождался пока Коннор мотнет головой и продолжил: — Значит, скоро предложат. Сразу после революции половина инженеров и программистов разбежалась из “Киберлайф”, будто крысы с тонущего корабля. Теперь они постепенно начинают выходить на рынок со своими товарами.

— Хотите сказать, что ваши конкуренты убивают андроидов, чтобы… что? Если именно нам они собираются продавать свои товары.

— Например, чтобы вы перестали доверять “Киберлайф”, — снисходительно пояснил Элайджа. Извращенная человеческая логика андроидам давалась не всегда. Даже таким продвинутым, как Коннор. — Ты первым делом подумал, что виноваты мы. Остальные поверили бы твоим выводам.

Диод на виске Коннора мигнул желтым — видимо, он переваривал слова Элайджи.

— Вероятность такого события составляет не более девятнадцати процентов, — выдал он.

— Даже маловероятные события иногда случаются, — Элайджа развел руками, отметив, как при этих словах Коннор чуть вздрогнул. — Что, риск моей замешанности снова начал расти? — поинтересовался Элайджа, когда они замерли перед дверью с обозначением “Медотсек”. 

Коннор смерил его взглядом, наверняка анализируя какие-то мелочи, и отвернулся к электронному замку.

— Нет, — ответил он спокойно и ввел нужные цифры. Добавил гораздо тише: — Пока.

— Ты их реактивировал? — спросил Элайджа, пока программа загружала сохраненные Коннором коды погибших. — Или воспользовался ограниченным сканированием?

— Реактивировал. Мне нужны были полные данные, — без колебаний признался Коннор, откладывая наконец в сторону тириумный насос. Элайджа широко распахнул глаза, изображая крайнее изумление:

— А как же гуманизм, Коннор?

— Латинский корень “humanus” обозначает человека. При чем здесь андроиды? — с сухой иронией парировал тот, и Элайджа, не сдержавшись, тихо и коротко засмеялся. Довольно черному чувству юмора Коннор тоже успел у кого-то научиться. А это был именно юмор, точно, иначе Коннор не щурился бы слегка, пытаясь не усмехнуться. Потом он пожал плечами и пояснил: — Реактивация не причиняет им боли и дает возможность передать важную информацию. Почему не использовать ее ради безопасности других?

— Все время забываю, что людские условности и табу — пустой звук для андроидов, — Элайджа деловито отвернулся к экрану, заполнившемуся ровными рядами букв и цифр.

— Лейтенант Андерсон задавал мне похожий вопрос, — сказал Коннор внезапно, склонив голову к плечу и глядя на Элайджу с легким любопытством. — Правда, с куда большим возмущением. И не сразу поверил, что процедура не является… оскорблением их памяти.

— Если тебя беспокоят вопросы морали, с меня пример точно брать не стоит, Коннор, — Элайджа коснулся левого угла экрана, вызывая виртуальную клавиатуру, и принялся листать страницы. — Я все равно посоветовал бы их реактивировать. Если это вирус, то искать его нужно в загрузочных секторах, а их не вытащишь при “мертвом” сканировании.

— Загрузочные сектора изолированы от основного процессора, — сказал Коннор. Элайджа, не оглядываясь, пожал плечами: я знаю, и что? За спиной громко — раздраженно — выдохнули. — Как вирус мог туда попасть?

— Они изолированы изнутри, от вас самих, но не снаружи, — Элайджа как раз добрался до нужного места, и поэтому ответил довольно рассеянно. Снова помассировал веки и пустился в объяснения, не отвлекаясь от кода: — Когда девианты только начали появляться, “Киберлайф” пытались создать систему-предохранитель. При первых признаках программного сбоя операторы стирали бы загрузочные сектора, чтобы андроид отключался. Но позже на практике оказалось, что в момент эмоционального всплеска обрываются все внешние каналы связи — и этот запасной в том числе. 

— Ваша лазейка, — перебил Коннор, и Элайджа оглянулся через плечо. Коннор едва заметно улыбался.

— Моя лазейка. Предохранитель оказался бесполезным, и о нем забыли. Но функцию оставили. Поэтому подключение к загрузочным секторам извне возможно — только через прямой коннект, но не удаленно.

— Вы намекаете, что источник заражения — андроид? — ровным голосом спросил Коннор, подходя ближе. 

— Я просто даю тебе информацию, Коннор. Выводы ты делаешь сам. А вот и оно. Всего восемь лишних строчек — но каков эффект.

— Как насчет установки обновлений? В этот момент загрузочные сектора тоже должны быть доступны, верно? — Коннор не дал сбить себя с темы.

Элайджа прикрыл глаза. Облизнулся. И развел руками.

— Верно. Еще одно очко против “Киберлайф”. Твои действия?

Коннор сжал и разжал кулаки. Качнул головой, поправил галстук — такие очевидно человеческие жесты, чтобы выиграть время на размышления. Хотя система анализа должна была работать молниеносно.

— Вы можете определить, откуда этот вирус взялся? — спросил наконец Коннор.

— Нет, — спокойно солгал Элайджа. Потому что на самом деле он он мог. Понял все с первого взгляда по комментарию к последней строке: апостроф и МО97. Индивидуальная подпись, которую всем своим ученикам предложила разработать Аманда, поощряя их желание похвастаться, поставить клеймо на каждое свое творение. 

МО97. Меган.

Это было, пожалуй, не особенно неудивительно. Девиантов она ненавидела с истовостью религиозного фанатика, каковым впрочем и являлась уже в свои семнадцать, когда они только поступили в Колбридж. А программистом при этом была неплохим.

Но пусть Элайджу с ней мало что связывало, кроме совместного обучения под руководством Аманды, выдавать ее вот так сразу он не собирался. Слишком интересно было посмотреть, как быстро Коннор найдет ее сам — а он найдет, без сомнений. Элайджа даст ему время на поиски.

— Но могу помочь избавить от существующих неактивных копий, и дать неплохую зацепку, — добавил он, любуясь разочарованно поджатыми губами Коннора. — В конце концов, это ты детектив, а не я, — договорил он насмешливо.

— Неактивных копий? — Коннор уловил самое важное, как Элайджа и рассчитывал.

— Знаешь, это очень интересный образчик вируса, — Элайджа по старинке открыл окно блокнота, скопировал туда строчки вируса и задумался. Забавно, Меган по сути упростила механизм его собственного плавающего алгоритма. Он пробежался пальцами по воздуху, будто нажимая на клавиши старомодной проводной клавиатуры, потом махнул рукой, стирая нечто невидимое. — Основная часть обеспечивает переписывание вируса от зараженного андроида к здоровому при коннекте. Само по себе это почти безвредно — ваши процессоры скорее всего и не замечали столь мизерного уменьшения кэш-памяти. Если бы не дополнение, активирующееся после третьего копирования

— И переписывающее загрузочные коды, — договорил Коннор, уже сопоставив факты. Элайджа щелкнул пальцами.

— Бинго. И вот эту-то часть нужно заблокировать. Так что подсоединяйся к плате.

Коннор нахмурился. Элайджа мысленно вздохнул — ах да, ему ведь все еще не доверяют — и приготовился объяснять и убеждать. Но Коннор не дал ему заговорить:

— Я смогу передать ваш антивирус любому?

Элайджа замер. Потом удовлетворенно улыбнулся: догадался, надо же. Очередная любопытная особенность: настороженность не мешала Коннору мыслить рационально. Редкое качество, что среди людей, что среди девиантов — судя по все тем же видео в сети.

— Или загрузить в ваше инфо-поле, — ответил Элайджа, принимаясь перекраивать и дополнять существующий код. Экран мигнул, и в окошке рядом развернулся еще один код. Элайджа скосил глаза влево: Коннор стоял с закрытыми глазами, прижав пальцы к диоду; синт-кожа на виске слегка разошлась, обнажая гладкий углепластик — и делая Коннора странно уязвимым. И привлекательным. Элайджа приоткрыл губы, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки, с силой прижал язык к зубам. Не о том он думал. Черт побери, да скольких андроидов он видел полностью голыми и белыми, что за реакция?! 

Он запорхал пальцами над клавиатурой быстрее, словно пытаясь реабилитироваться перед самим собой. Код терял и приращивал куски, на глазах распухая — одиннадцать, семнадцать строк. Бороться с вирусами всегда труднее, чем ими заражать. Двадцать две строчки. Готово. Осталось скопировать Коннору.

Напоследок Элайджа не удержался и стер комментарий к последней функции. МО97 сменилось на ЭК02. После смерти Аманды он отказался от этой подписи — слишком претенциозно, — но сейчас не смог удержаться от мелкой шалости.

— Вы закончили? Или решили сразу получить свою оплату по нашему уговору? — нетерпеливо спросил Коннор.

Элайджа, не отвечая, переключился на висевшее в фоне окно с кодом Коннора, переместился в конец. Вставить, сохранить. Теперь, чтобы программа-антивирус заработала, нужно было заразить Коннора самим вирусом. Хотя… может, он уже заражен неактивной копией? Как удачно, что нужный кусок кода подписан. Элайджа отказался от такого подобного автографа в том числе и поэтому. Он ввел в поиск “МО97”...

...И почувствовал, как каменеют плечи, когда цифра найденных элементов, проскочив единицу, бодро начала карабкаться к сотне. Потом к двум. Трем. По итогу в коде Коннора обнаружилось триста сорок четыре лаконичных подписи — в каждой подпрограмме, в каждом алгоритме.

Элайджа едва не выругался вслух. Десять лет назад Меган резко и однозначно выступила на стороне совета директоров — против производства андроидов со способностью к саморазвитию. Когда Элайджа вернулся и предложил переориентировать производства для удовлетворения нужд новых граждан США, она на следующий же день положила ему на стол заявление об уходе и всем своим поведением демонстрировала, что девианты ей противны.

Так какого хрена она запрограммировала самого совершенного из них?! 

Даже вопрос о том, как она этого добилась, отступил на мгновение на второй план. Он попытался вспомнить, какое новое место работы было указано в заявлении на увольнение. Задача найти Меган раньше Коннора только что стала приоритетной — чтобы удовлетворить вспыхнувшее любопытство, а затем и расспросить о путях стабилизации синт-нейронов. Из кода Коннора он сможет вытащить только результат, но не методы, которыми Меган его добилась. Как удачно, что Элайджа не стал сразу о ней рассказывать. 

— Мистер Камски? — негромкий вопрос едва не заставил его вздрогнуть. Черт. Совершенно машинально Элайджа скопировал и вставил Коннору вирус — нет времени выискивать среди трех сотен подписей одну нужную, пусть будет дубликат, он все равно обезвредится.

— Не могу удержаться, ты внутри такой интересный, Коннор, — усмехнулся он как можно развязнее, поворачиваясь и наклоняясь ближе, — и наткнулся на внимательный, сканирующий взгляд. Усмехнулся, приподнимая бровь, опустил руку Коннору на плечо. Спросил: — Решаешь, не стоит ли меня послать? 

Коннор же ценил прямолинейность.

— Я не отказываюсь от уговора, — тот качнул головой, не отводя глаз от лица Элайджи — от этого на загривке поднимались дыбом волоски. Непривычное — но не неприятное — ощущение. Будь Коннор человеком, Элайджа решил бы, что тот находит его привлекательным. — Но сначала должен убедиться, что антивирус работает. И найти источник. После — я в вашем распоряжении.

Интересно, Коннор хоть понимал, как это прозвучало? Если нет — Элайджа его просветит.

— Ну вот, а я только распалился, — хмыкнул он двусмысленно, не ожидая всерьез, что Коннор уловит намек. Но тот не уставал удивлять.

— Сходите в “Эдем”, там до сих пор работают несколько андроидов, даже после девиации, — невозмутимо предложил он, и, черт побери, Элайджа снова коротко рассмеялся. У Коннора дернулся уголок губ. Очаровательно. 

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, пожалуй. Твой отказ убил мне настроение, Коннор.

— Мои соболезнования почившему, — еще суше сказал Коннор, но в уголках глаз у него собрались морщинки. И на этот раз он совершенно точно понимал, что и кому говорит. Эту реакцию стоило запомнить.

Уходя с Иерихона, Элайджа едва сдерживал торжествующую усмешку. Какой все-таки удачный день. Мисс Кэссиди собиралась задержаться на работе. Если она найдет для него электронную копию заявления Меган — то все вообще сложится идеально.

* * *

Серый мерседес, поразительно неприметный для такого человека, как Элайджа Камски, скрылся за углом ближайшего здания, и теперь Коннор мог спокойно обдумать все, что произошло за последние пару часов. Обдумать и попытаться вычленить причину для смутного ощущения фальшивости в словах Камски. В чем-то он был неискренен. Вероятно, в какой-то мелочи — потому что анализаторы поведения не зафиксировали значимых изменений во время беседы, — но он солгал. Или недоговорил. И это Коннора тревожило. 

Потому что в остальном ему все слишком понравилось. С Камски, когда тот отходил от образа высокомерного и пафосного ублюдка — так охарактеризовал его в первую встречу Хэнк, — оказалось крайне увлекательно общаться. Обмениваться шпильками. Да даже флиртовать — Коннор по пути на Иерихон успел поглядеть несколько статей по сети и окончательно убедиться, что именно этим они и занимались. Камски вообще довольно недвусмысленно выражал свой интерес — с упором на сексуальное влечение: трогал за руки, смотрел в глаза, подходил ближе, делал намеки. В отличие от поведения детектива Рида, это совершенно не вызывало отторжения — наоборот, отвечать Камски получалось как-то совершенно непроизвольно. А еще он не напрягался, когда Коннор забывался и включал привычную модель поведения андроида-детектива. Его не смущало, что Коннор сканирует его жесты и мимику — причем Камски явно замечал эти моменты: едва заметно закатывал глаза, но не требовал прекратить, хотя даже Маркус и Хэнк, хорошо Коннора знающие, иногда раздражались.

Но что же было не так?

Вирус с отсроченной активацией ( _схож по принципу с алгоритмом Камски на девиантность_ ). Заражение загрузочных секторов ( _создатель вируса знал о внешнем доступе_ ). Камски нашел и обезвредил вирус за полтора часа ( _восемьдесят две минуты, сорок три секунды_ ).

А обезвредил ли Камски вирус на самом деле? Или через несколько минут/часов/дней Коннор сможет полюбоваться на собственную развороченную грудь, когда Маркус реактивирует его, чтобы просканировать.

До странности остро хотелось, чтобы Камски в самом деле оказался ни при чем — и вовсе не из-за страха умереть. Впрочем, он был слишком умен, чтобы так глупо подставляться. Но пока Коннор не разберется во всем, он не готов был рисковать и передавать антивирус в общий доступ.

Активация вируса после трех перезаписей ( _перекрестный поиск и сравнение всех контактов погибших займет семьдесят восемь часов, три минуты_ ). Анализ возможен, но это слишком — слишком! — долго в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Камски тянет время?

Новые компании на рынке ( _на сегодняшний день помимо “Киберлайф” в США зарегистрированы два производителя биокомпонентов и три поставщика софта для андроидов_ ). Да, у них нет гениального Элайджи Камски, но доверие девиантов к своим создателям не на высоте. Любые слухи о том, что компания пытается уничтожать андроидов, приведут к резкому падению спроса на их софт. С другой стороны, если выяснится, что первые обновления новичков оказались с дефектом, выиграет уже “Киберлайф” — не особенно любимая андроидами, но проверенная. Палка о двух концах. Кому выгоднее?

Хм. Коннор не слышал об упомянутых Камски компания раньше, но он вообще не увлекался обновлениями, а его биокомпоненты нужно было заказывать в индивидуальном порядке — проблемы модели-прототипа. Однако это не означало, что об альтернативах “Киберлайф” не знал никто другой. Запрос упал в инфо-сеть Иерихона с ярко-алой пометкой: срочно! 

“Кто устанавливал программы от производителей софта помимо “Киберлайф”?”

Дожидаясь ответа, Коннор скользил глазами по застывшим на экране окнам — уходя, Камски не закрыл их. Базовые знания о программировании у Коннора имелись, однако явно недостаточно глубокие, раз сам он раньше ничего необычного не нашел. Или вирус писал действительно талантливый программист ( _Камски — талантливый программист_ ). 

Функции и их параметры переплетались в замысловатую паутину — Коннор даже не мог сходу уловить, какая часть исходного кода за что отвечала. Но понять было необходимо: возможно, здесь и скрывался нужный ответ. Запустить анализ: сравнение двух элементов. Поиск совпадений. Выявлено: однотипный комментарий к функции, определяющей условия запуска программы. Первый объект: комментарий “МО97” ( _?_ ); второй объект: комментарий “ЭК02” ( _расшифровка с вероятностью в 78%: Элайджа Камски, год рождения 2002_ ).

“Коннор? — индивидуальный вызов через инфо-поле вырвал его из подобия транса. Знакомый тон мысле-голоса дал понять, кто это: Сара ( _модель МР500, первый контакт восемь дней, три часа и сорок четыре минуты назад_ ). — Твой запрос… Он касается всех этих смертей?” — она колебалась, и точно рябь волн шла по протянувшемуся между ними коннекту.

“Это очень важная информация, Сара. Тебе есть, что сообщить?” — как можно мягче отозвался Коннор. Обычно его мысле-голос звучал совершенно ровно и четко. Но однажды Саймон заявил, будто из-за этого не верится сначала, что Коннор тоже девиант. Он научился добавлять в свои импульсы эмоциональных интонаций — и другие андроиды действительно гораздо охотнее стали идти с ним на контакт.

“Я… это я виновата, да? Все из-за меня?!” 

Коннор не мог видеть индикатор уровня стресса Сары по сети, но готов был побиться об заклад, что он вскарабкался минимум к семидесяти. Черт. Коннор тяжело оперся ладонями на стол, свесил голову и прикрыл глаза, подбирая слова — с трудом, не видя собеседника.

“Сара, я отрабатываю версии, это лишь одна из них. Не самая вероятная, но я должен проверить, — он добавил в голос твердости. Ей не нужно знать, что после ее признания вероятность правоты Камски насчет акции конкурентов разом выросла на сорок семь процентов. — Ты что-то устанавливала?”

“У “Киберлайф” такие дорогие обновления,” — голос Сары упал до шепота, она словно отдалялась, хотя в пределах общей сети этого быть просто не могло. 

Коннор нахмурился и после секундного колебания активировал триангуляцию ее локации. Левый борт Нового Иерихона, рядом с трапом. Послал сигнал Саймону — так уж сложилось, что именно он терпеливо разбирался с нервными срывами и депрессиями девиантов, а таких в первые месяцы было немало. Не всем нравилось их новое существование. Но Норт и Коннору на задушевные беседы не хватало терпения, Маркусу — времени, а Джош пускался в слишком глубокие философские размышления о смысле жизни, отчего внимающие ему бедняги обычно впадали в еще более глубокую депрессию. 

“Они пытаются удержаться на плаву за наш счет, не думая, что зарабатывать деньги андроидам пока сложновато,” — Коннор попытался передать через коннект ощущение улыбки: я тебя понимаю, я тебя поддерживаю. Сара всхлипнула. Черт-черт-черт. “Саймон, быстрее!” — отправил Коннор отчаянно. Если Сара собиралась сделать какую-нибудь глупость из-за абсолютно иррационального чувства вины, сам он уже не успеет добежать наверх. В ответ пришло твердое и обнадеживающее: “Почти на месте”.

“Да, так и есть. А у меня в закусочной как раз оставили брошюрки новой компании. “Технокрэдл” — обновления специально для девиантов. Перестань быть зависим от “Киберлайф” окончательно! — Сара явно цитировала рекламу. — Я не удержалась и попробовала.”

“С тобой все было хорошо, Сара?” — уточнил Коннор, сопровождая это волной благодарности и тревоги. На его мысленном радаре точка-Саймон почти добралась до точки-Сары. 

“Я… не знаю…” — точки соприкоснулись, и Коннор, торопливо разрывая коннект, чтобы не мешать, успел почувствовать теплую поддержку Саймона, направленную Саре. Коннор не верил в божественного rA9 — в особенности после сегодняшнего признания Камски, — но готов был вознести ему благодарность. А потом перезапустить программу анализа.

Компания “Технокрэдл” зарегистрирована двадцать седьмого апреля 2039 года. Перекрестный поиск: “Технокрэдл” плюс “Киберлайф” плюс “МО97”. Вероятное совпадение: Меган Пейдж, до замужества Олэйни, год рождения 1997, уволилась из компании “Киберлайф” по собственному желанию шесть месяцев и пять дней назад, в данный момент — ведущий программист компании “Технокрэдл”. Перекрестный поиск: “Меган Пейдж ( _Олэйни_ )” плюс “Элайджа Камски”. Совпадение: факультет ИИ Колбриджского университета, выпуск 2018 года, научный руководитель Аманда Стерн; “Киберлайф” с 2020 по 2028 год.

Коннор с силой прикусил губу изнутри ( _типичный человеческий жест: как правило, выражает задумчивость, тревогу_ ). С вероятностью в девяносто два процента Камски опознал автора вируса — у них слишком одинаковые подписи. Вот она, искомая фальшь. Зато, с вероятностью в девяносто три целых и семь десятых процентов Камски не имел к вирусу отношения — и от этого стало как-то легче ( _можно загрузить антивирус в общую сеть_ ).

Коннор умел, но не любил взламывать городскую систему видеонаблюдения — файрволы там были добротные, и потом у него еще несколько часов сбоили вегетативные рецепторы: его бросало в холод, а синт-кожа шла необъяснимыми мурашками. Хэнк, увидев эту реакцию впервые, хохотал в голос, но потом бросил съежившемуся, обиженно хмурящемуся Коннору свою куртку. Но сейчас выбирать не приходилось: смутное подозрение оформилось в почти четкую уверенность, что Камски направлялся к Меган Пейдж. Помехи придется потерпеть.

Переключаясь с камеры на камеру, Коннор нашел по зафиксированному в памяти номерному знаку машину Камски, которая как раз выехала из портового района — но совсем не в сторону “Киберлайф” и не к его собственному дому. Коннор, не отрываясь от наблюдения, в фоне пробил адреса центрального офиса “Технокрэдл” и квартиры миссис Пейдж. Подходило первое направление.

В себя его привел вспыхнувший в углу поля зрения инфо-граф “Тириум 310, модель RK800, #313 248 317-51” — он не заметил, как прокусил губу. Черт. И что дальше?

Вариант: дать Камски разобраться со своей университетской знакомой. Дополнительное условие: наблюдение через видео-систему. Ограничение: невозможность повлиять на исход ( _неприемлемо_ ).

Вариант: подать в полицейское управление заявление о направленной агрессии в отношении андроидов. Ограничение: отсутствие прямых доказательств вины Меган Пейдж; невозможность повлиять на исход ( _неприемлемо_ ).

Вариант: скрытно последовать за Камски. Ограничение: потребуется незаконное проникновение на частную территорию ( _игнорировать_ ). Преимущества: возможность вмешаться при неблагоприятном развитии событий; возможность получить признание и/или прямые доказательства вины. 

Приняв решение, Коннор отключил компьютер и вышел из медотсека, вызывая такси для себя. Камски заметно опережал его, но если взломать систему городского транспорта, то можно снять ограничение скорости. 

Соединение с сетью видеонаблюдения Детройта он по пути не отключал, следил за машиной Камски и отстал в итоге всего на пять минут ( _четыре минуты сорок три секунды_ ). Выбравшись из такси, нашел в городском архитектурном архиве схему офиса “Технокрэдл”. Центральный вход, черный вход, две решетки вентиляции на уровне первого этажа. Три ночных охранника. Ничего невозможного.

Путь до этажа программистов занял еще семь минут ( _семь минут, четыре секунды_ ). Камеры оказалось проще взломать, чем обходить ( _слабый файрвол системы видеонаблюдения_ ). 

Голоса он услышал за шесть метров от приоткрытой двери, из-под которой лился приглушенный синеватый свет, но все равно подошел ближе. Замер, прижавшись спиной к стене, и подстроил чувствительность слуховых сенсоров.

— ...я тебя обставила! Сделала что-то, чего ты не смог! — женщина в кабинете ( _Меган Пейдж, вероятность 98% процентов_ ) торжествовала.

— Да-да, ты меня обставила, — скучающим голосом повторил Камски. — А разве мы соревновались?

— Самодовольный ублюдок! Как обычно думаешь только о себе, — в женский голос прорвалось раздражение, застарелое, но оттого не менее острое. — Ты у нас дар небес ничтожному человечеству.

— Как пророк Илия*? — а вот Камски, судя по интонациям, откровенно развлекался.

— Как Иезавель, проповедница ложных идолов! Ты и твои андроиды! — выплюнула Пейдж, явно желая оскорбить, но Камски коротко рассмеялся.

— Помню, Аманду всегда забавляли наши теологические споры. Сколько лет прошло, а ты тоже совсем не изменилась, Меган. Наверняка представляешь сейчас, как я предавался со своими андроидами бесконечному разврату.

— А ты не предавался? — прошипела она сквозь зубы.

— Может оставим тему моих сексуальных предпочтений, раз уж тебе мое общество так неприятно? Расскажи, что ты дописала в код RK800, и я тебя покину, — внезапный холодок в голосе Камски заставил Коннора без всякой необходимости придвинуться ближе к дверям. Стало очевидно: ради этого вопроса Камски сюда пришел, а вовсе не для того, чтобы разузнать про вирус-убийцу девиантов. Да что в Конноре такого особенного?! — Твоя программа опередила мои прогнозы в несколько раз, — добавил Камски, будто услышав его вопрос. 

— Мои тоже... — досадливо пробормотала миссис Пейдж так тихо, что Камски наверняка не расслышал, в отличие от Коннора. Сказала громче, раздраженнее: — Все записи есть на сервере, возьми да проанализируй, гений.

— Твои игры с улучшенной интеграцией Аманды лишили меня этой возможности — при перезагрузке RK800 снес с серверов все ее данные вместе со своими, — легко признался Камски, но Коннор уловил завуалированное оскорбление. Хэнк бы сказал проще: это ты проебалась, детка. Зато стало окончательно понятно, почему Камски хотел залезть ему в голову.

— Ты же откуда-то выкопал мою подпись? — изумилась Пейдж.

— Всегда интереснее узнать ход мыслей творца, чем просто посмотреть на результат, — спокойно пояснил Камски. Коннор почти беззвучно хмыкнул себе под нос: но и возможностью взглянуть на код Камски наверняка не пренебрежет. И если он подведет миссис Пейдж к признанию о создании вируса, Коннор даже не откажет ему. — Я хочу повторить его, и хоть ты и не учла некоторых ошибок...

— Нечего было оставлять лазейки в загрузочных кодах! — в кабинете что-то грохнуло и зазвенело. Коннор осторожно и медленно, самыми кончиками пальцев подтолкнул дверь внутрь и заглянул: Камски непринужденно развалился в кресле для посетителей, закинув ногу на ногу, а Пейдж тяжело дышала, нависая над столом. — Я так и не смогла вычистить все до конца. Понадеялась, что двойная кольцевая связь через Аманду позволит их обойти. После выхода RK800 из-под контроля дубликат оставался в его системе и должен была незаметно для него восстановить связи с серверами и переписать его загрузочные сектора — как и задумывалось изначально.

— Зачем? — Камски подался вперед, вся его поза теперь выражал не расслабленный интерес, а жадное внимание.

— Иерихон пал потому, что блудница Раав изнутри помогла армиям Иисуса Навина, — пространно выдала миссис Пейдж. 

Коннор нахмурился: она слишком резко перескакивала с темы на тему, а также проявляла признаки эмоциональной нестабильности и религиозного фанатизма. Но Камски продолжал вести себя чересчур расслабленно: покачал головой и прикрыл глаза рукой. Коннору хотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник, чтобы не расслаблялся — он научился от Хэнка, который заявлял, что это жест симпатии и поддержки на самом деле. Коннор не до конца верил, но почему-то с Камски тянуло повторить.

— То есть ради уничтожения еретических андроидов со свободой воли можно создать своего собственного андроида со свободой воли, а потом ее урезать, — расшифровал он вслух. — Довольно лицемерно — учитывая, что ты обвиняла меня в посягании на лавры Творца, когда я вынес на рассмотрение совета директоров код RK200. 

— Я приняла епитимью, — Пейдж оскорбленно вскинула подбородок, и Камски расхохотался в голос. У Пейдж на шее натянулись мышцы и дрогнули руки, как будто она хотела броситься вперед и придушить его. Но вместо этого она незаметно — для Камски, но не для Коннора, отслеживающего каждое ее движение — потянулась куда-то под стол. Тут же перед внутренним зрением вспыхнул инфо-граф: “Активирована система тревоги в здании”. 

Охранники будут на месте через четыре минуты и тридцать восемь секунд. И это не сулило ничего хорошего. Коннор поморщился и неслышно вздохнул, но без колебаний потянул с плеч пиджак — подарок Маркуса, не хотелось его случайно порвать или испачкать в крови из-за Камски. Тот меж тем наконец отсмеялся.

— Это просто гениальное оправдание — выдохнул он, качая головой и поправляя шнурок на шее. — Хотя и не объясняет, почему RK800 стал девиантом так быстро.

Пейдж, после вызова охраны ( _три минуты, сорок три секунды_ ) заметно успокоившаяся, хмыкнула. 

— Нам регулярно поставляли девиантов, убитых при задержании. Я просто скормила твоему плавающему алгоритму несколько кусков зараженного кода, он их ассимилировал, я подчистила концы — и вуаля. RK800 фактически был девиантом уже в момент выпуска с конвейера.

Что?! У Коннора дернулись и разжались пальцы, пиджак упал к ногам.

— Но Иерихон воскрес из обломков своих стен, — Камски, внешне совсем не удивленный, задумчиво поглаживал себя по подбородку ( _две минуты, одна секунда_ ). — И ты пустила внутрь новых диверсантов.

— Они — вызов Господу Богу и должны быть уничтожены, — убежденно сказала Пейдж. — Ты превратил “Киберлайф” в рассадник ереси, но меня вовремя пригласили сюда. И даже сами подсказали, как заразить моим вирусом первого носителя. Конгресс не примет поправку, если андроиды по всей стране начнут разлетаться на куски!

— Не начнут. А тебе эффективнее было бы секту организовать, — пробормотал Камски внезапно напряженным тоном. Коннор отметил это только краем сознания: на лестнице уже стучали шаги ( _двадцать восемь секунд_ ). Слишком размеренные, слишком тяжелые шаги и никакого шумного дыхания ( _андроиды_ ). 

— Ну да, я догадалась, как ты на меня вышел. Еще и своих драгоценных девиантов спас. Порушил все планы. Так что теперь эффективнее будет убить тебя их руками… — дальше Коннор не слушал, рванувшись навстречу выходящим в коридор седьмого этажа одинаковым охранникам ( _модель SQ800-М, военный образец модифицированный; нелегальные модели, не девианты_ ). 

Построение и анализ сцены заняли долю секунды. А дальше оттолкнуться от стены и упасть на пол, доставая из кобуры под мышкой пистолет. Выстрел в грудь первому андроиду, снизу вверх ( _тириумный насос, летальное повреждение_ ). Подсечь второго под колени ( _удар теменем о стену, выведен из строя на три секунды_ ). Откатиться на бок, уклоняясь от выстрела третьего, выстрелить самому из-под руки в шею ( _управляющая шина, летальное повреждение_ ). Второй пришел в себя и падает сверху, давит рукой на горло ( _помехи вегетативных сенсоров_ ). Повернуть пистолет, выстрел вскользь задевает бок ( _периферические сосуды, некритическое повреждение_ ), давление на шею усиливается ( _помехи вегетативных сенсоров, риск рассинхронизации управляющей шины_ ). Под левой ладонью пистолет третьего, ударить второго рукоятью под затылком ( _рассинхронизация управляющей шины, выведен из строя на две секунды_ ). Столкнуть обмякшее тело, подняться на одно колено, выстрел в голову ( _оперативный блок, летальное повреждение_ ).

Коннор встал на ноги, обернулся. Синеватый свет из кабинета миссис Пейдж заливал коридор, в дверном проеме застыли двое. Первым Коннор просканировал Камски — тот был цел, спокоен и держал в руках пиджак Коннора. А вот у миссис Пейдж покраснела правая щека ( _пощечина; Камски — амбидекстр_ ) и дрожали плечи.

— Меган Пейдж, как представитель Нового Иерихона я предъявляю вам обвинения в убийстве восьми девиантов. Запись вашего признания отправлена в управление полиции Детройта вместе с заявлением. Мистер Камски, добавить ли мне обвинения в покушении на ваше убийство? — ровным голосом сообщил Коннор; правая рука дрогнула и почти приподнялась. 

Анализ: прицелиться и выстрелить ( _семь миллисекунд_ ). Ограничение: убийство человека, даже в рамках самозащиты, скажется на репутации Иерихона негативно. Неприемлемо.

Но как хотелось!

Камски, будто почувствовав его напряжение, шагнул вперед, прищурился и провел пальцем по своей скуле. Коннор недоумевая склонил голову к плечу, и Камски усмехнулся углом рта, подходя еще ближе. Поднял руку — и повторил движение, стирая со щеки Коннора брызги тириума.

Желание прикрыть глаза и податься навстречу прикосновению застало Коннора врасплох.

— Я безумно жалею, что в “Киберлайф” не нанимают андроидов, иначе предложил бы тебе сменить место работы. 

Меган Пейдж привалилась к косяку, сползла по нему на пол и спрятала лицо в коленях. И Коннор даже не стал каталогизировать ее типичный человеческий жест, потому что это было последнее, что он ожидал сейчас услышать.

— У вас хорошая служба безопасности, — растерянно сказал он, и Камски словно того и ждал.

— Но мне не с кем предаваться разврату.

Пейдж приглушенно застонала.

* * *

С Меган вышло по-идиотски — но признаться в этом Элайджа готов был только себе самому. Пусть он и получил ответы на вопросы, но если бы не появился Коннор… Который там, стоя над телами трех андроидов, в заляпанной тириумом рубашке, с синими разводами на щеке от пальцев Элайджи, выглядел до ужаса привлекательно.

Элайджа знал за собой эту черточку: в какой-то момент, будто по щелчку пальцев, его категорически переклинивало на идее. На вызове самому себе. Вопрос “зачем” при этом перед ним никогда не вставал. 

Создать искусственный интеллект. Создать искусственный интеллект со свободной волей. Перенести разум и сознание на искусственный носитель и стать бессмертным. Заполучить Коннора.

И уже совсем не ради кода. 

В смысле, нет, код его до сих пор интересовал, хотя признание Меган и так дало пищу для размышлений. Создать подвижные синт-нейрональные связи не в процессе длительного развития, а просто загрузив готовые коннектомы в плавающий алгоритм. Даже не обязательно от функционирующих андроидов, как оказалось, — это серьезно упростило Элайдже задачу, по крайней мере для начальных экспериментов. Но ради полноты данных он все равно хотел бы повторить его с кем-нибудь стабильным и живым.

А значит, с Иерихоном все еще нужно было дружить — и почему бы не через Коннора?

Элайджа лишь сомневался, насколько откровенным о своих мотивах ему стоит быть с самим Коннором.

— Элайджа, ты не занят? — мелодичный голос Хлои оторвал его от размышлений. Элайджа крутанулся на стуле, отворачиваясь от окна. Доработанная минут пятнадцать назад перчатка для стимуляции глубоких рецепторов андроидов — ему всегда лучше думалось за легкой работой — лежала на столе рядом с отключившимся планшетом. Хлоя — темный силуэт в подсвеченном дверном проеме — терпеливо ждала ответа. Элайджа поправил очки на переносице, махнул рукой, и она продолжила: — С тобой хочет поговорить Коннор.

— Впусти его, — Элайджа отвернулся обратно, закинул голень на колено, сплел пальцы перед лицом. Воплощение задумчивости.

— Мистер Камски, — поприветствовал Коннор, но в этот раз его нейтральном голосе Элайдже послышались нотки любопытства. — Я ждал, что вы напомните о нашем уговоре.

Элайджа победно усмехнулся под прикрытием ладоней. Вот именно: ты ждал, но терпение — не твоя сильная сторона, Коннор, в отличие от прямолинейности. Расчет оправдался, но Элайджа не собирался в этом признаваться. Наоборот, сделал вид, что удивлен.

— А он еще в силе? Я думал, ты разорвешь его в одностороннем порядке. Ведь я тебя обманул.

— Вы обещали не использовать полученную информацию во вред Иерихону — и вы не использовали. Вы обещали помочь мне найти проблему — и вы помогли, — ровно ответил Коннор, неторопливо подходя ближе — по ковру прошелестели шаги. — Хотя, возможно, вы узнали все, что вам было нужно, от миссис Пейдж? Тогда я не стану навязываться, — последние слова прозвучали совсем близко, и Элайджа оттолкнулся ногой, разворачиваясь. Запрокинул голову, глядя сверху вниз на смазанное в полумраке лицо: сумеречное зрение было ни к черту, но, кажется, Коннор улыбался уголками губ. Похоже, он как обычно все проанализировал и достоверно сыграть в благородство Элайдже не удалось. Вот только Коннор не выглядел возмущенным этим фактом. Скорее позабавленным. 

Прямолинейность, да? Может, стоит попробовать?

Элайджа не глядя дотянулся до настольной лампы, потом поднялся. Коннор все равно был чуть выше него, но теперь не приходилось запрокидывать голову. В теплом желтом свете карие глаза заинтересованно поблескивали.

— Боюсь, одного твоего кода мне будет мало. Я хотел бы получить сканированные коннектомы синт-нейрональных цепей как минимум тридцати девиантов для моего следующего проекта. И я готов сотрудничать с Иерихоном в любых ваших начинаниях. Предпочтительно — напрямую через тебя.

Коннор склонил голову к плечу; диод мигнул желтым — информация принята к сведению.

— Я передам предложение Маркусу. Но вы проявляете интерес ко мне лично уже не в первый раз, — сказал он, бросив короткий взгляд на перчатку на столе, и Элайджа подобрался. — Но я никак не могу оценить, насколько вы при этом искренни.

— Подводят системы анализа? — Элайджа все же не привык откровенничать постоянно и попытался уйти от ответа.

— С вами — постоянно, — с неожиданно прорезавшейся досадой признался Коннор, напряженно опуская подбородок, и у Элайджи дернулись пальцы. Да не может такого быть. — И я не понимаю причин этого явления.

— Я тебя раздражаю, верно? Но одновременно интересую? — осторожно предположил Элайджа, переступая чуть ближе. Коннор резко вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, но не отодвинулся. Подумав, коротко кивнул. Достаточно четкий ответ. — Пробей в гугле нереализованное сексуальное напряжение, может, станет понятнее. 

Кто-то другой воспринял бы подобное предложение, как шутку или издевку, но не Коннор — как Элайджа и предполагал. Диод послушно замигал желтым, и Коннор завис — почти на тридцать секунд. Для андроида — долго. Либо он подхватил вирус на каком-нибудь неудачном порносайте, либо решил разобраться в вопросе с толком и расстановкой.

— Хм, это действительно одно из возможных объяснений, однако без проверки на практике мне сложно оценить, верно ли оно, — наконец проронил Коннор, задумчиво склоняя голову к плечу и больше никак внешне не реагируя. — К тому же оно никак не отвечает на вопрос о вашем ко мне отношении.

Коннор как обычно начисто — так освежающе — игнорировал социальные условности и нормы. Складывалось впечатление, будто он просто не видит в них смысла — потому как намеки-то он понимал без особых проблем. Ответить ему можно было только столь же недвусмысленно — и Элайджа, пожалуй, начинал все сильнее проникаться подобным методом коммуникации. 

— Ты интересен мне, как физически и психологически привлекательный субъект. Но в равной степени и как способ достичь моих целей. Однако это совсем не мешает нам проверить предположение о природе твоих эмоций.

— Несут ли ваши цели угрозу девиантам? — тут же поинтересовался Коннор, и Элайджа со смешком прикрыл глаза. Сплошная рациональность.

— Нет, не несут, — ответил он спокойно и терпеливо подождал, пока Коннор просканирует при этом его мимику, определяя процент правдивости.

— Вы искренни на восемьдесят девять процентов, — озвучил он результаты анализа.

— Потому что знаю: всегда остается шанс на непредвиденные обстоятельства, — невозмутимо парировал Элайджа.

— Сейчас на девяносто семь процентов, — Коннор слабо усмехнулся и Элайджа счел это ответом. 

Он не скрываясь, потянулся к пресловутой перчатке. Отсоединил от планшета, расправил и плавно, неторопливо натянул, поднял руку и поднес почти к самому лицу Коннора. Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел Элайдже в глаза, и от такого безраздельного внимания в голове чуть плыло, будто от бокала шампанского на голодный желудок. Это было приятно. Свободной рукой он потянулся снять очки, не глядя опустил их на стол. Уточнил:

— Теперь ничего не мешает?

Мигнул диод. Коннор моргнул, открыл рот, потом закрыл и кивнул. Элайджа медленно распрямил пальцы и коснулся его шеи под подбородком.

Скин расползся в стороны мгновенно, и Коннор зажмурился.

— У меня снова отказывают системы внешнего анализа, мистер Камски, — сообщил он через мгновение совершенно беззастенчиво; в голос на последнем слове проскользнули электронные нотки, и Элайджа сильнее надавил пальцами на точку, где у человека бился бы пульс. У Коннора сосудов здесь не было, но он все равно без нужды сглотнул и приоткрыл губы; скин отполз еще чуть дальше, открывая белую щеку и скулу. Завораживающе.

— Элайджа, — поправил охрипшим голосом. — По имени. Человеческая формальность.

— Вы не выглядите как человек, уступающий формальностям, — заметил Коннор, удобнее наклоняя голову. Он и без своего анализатора оставался чертовски проницательным. Элайджа скользнул кончиками пальцев к его мочке, другой рукой расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке — Коннор очень удачно пришел сегодня без галстука. Потом обхватил шею всей ладонью, провел вниз, до грудины, широким движением. — Вам нравится, когда вас называют по имени, Элайджа, — голос Коннора снова сбивался на электронное потрескивание, но и только. Когда он открыл глаза — никаких расширившихся зрачков или полуопущенным век. Никакого румянца. Никакого учащенного дыхания — Коннор наоборот забывал его симулировать и был идеально неподвижен. Ничего, что подсознательно ожидаешь от партнера в такой ситуации. Только неровно мигающий желтым диод на виске.

Элайджу это заводило куда больше, чем он мог бы от себя ожидать. Может, зря он не оправдал технофобские подозрения Меган раньше и не предался разврату еще с Хлоей? Раз уж он собирался рано или поздно и сам переселиться в искусственное вечное тело.

Кстати, про тело.

— Ну и на что это похоже? — спросил он, осторожно царапая Коннора вдоль левой ключицы. Тот вдруг обмяк немного и привалился поясницей к столу, сжал край в кулаках, так что пластик заскрипел, снова сглотнул — а потом наклонился вперед и лизнул Элайджу в щеку. Прищурился и лизнул снова, вдумчивее, провел языком вдоль губ — словно анализируя что-то даже сейчас.

— На сбой всех программ разом, но это приятно, — модулятор громкости голоса Коннора тоже подводил, он как будто шептал на ухо, делясь секретом. Элайджа непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Коннор поднял колено, давая ему опору. — Ваш метод стимуляции работает.

Еще бы он не работал — Элайджа знал, что делает. Но то, как он этот метод использовал, было бы смешно — как торопливый петтинг с симпатичной девчонкой за школой — если бы не было так затягивающе. Реакции Коннора были нечеловеческими — но оттого не менее возбуждающими. Он как раз шевельнул ногой, плотнее вжимая ее Элайдже в пах, и облизнул мочку уха. 

— Когда ты успел изучить механику процесса у людей? — сам Элайджа уже задыхался. Он снова толкнулся вперед, потом опустил руку вниз и принялся вслепую расстегивать свои джинсы, второй рукой продолжая размашисто гладить побелевшую грудь. Расстегнутая рубашка давно сползла у Коннора с плеч, а скин полностью сошел до середины живота.

— Когда искал сведения о сексуальном напряжении. И я бы помог вам, но, боюсь, не смогу контролировать силу, Элайджа, — о того, как его имя звучало в исполнении Коннора, от того, как откровенно тот себя не контролировал, жар внизу живота слишком быстро скручивался в тугую спираль. И это должно было пугать — но тоже слишком затягивало.

Со всеми своими проектами и разработками Элайджа слишком давно просто не трахался. И ему рвало крышу не хуже, чем Коннору, у которого хотя бы было оправдание — нулевой опыт.

— Если понравится, то компенсируешь в следующий раз, — пробормотал он бездумно, крепко сжимая руку у Коннора на шее и обхватывая себя кулаком. Коннор резко запрокинул голову, Элайджа качнулся вперед, уткнулся носом ему в ключицу, заскреб ногтями по гладкому углепластику. Услышал тонкое шипение, и прямо у него под губами сдвинулись пластины, открывая систему внутреннего охлаждения. Элайджа выпрямился, заглянул Коннору в лицо — застывшее, с полусошедшим скином, опустевшими глазами и ярко-красным диодом — и кончил себе в ладонь.

Когда он отстранился, Коннор не пошевелился. Элайджа усмехнулся самодовольно и тронул подушечкой пальца его диод, инициируя принудительный перезапуск систем. Это такой нормальный механический оргазм или стоит упомянуть о перегрузке в промо-информации к перчатке? А то люди неподготовленные могут и испугаться. 

Через секунду Коннор моргнул. Элайджа как раз успел снять перчатку и вытереть другую руку салфеткой для очков — и плевать, что негигиенично.

— В следующий раз? — первым делом спросил Коннор непонятным тоном. Синт-кожа медленно наползала обратно, и Элайджа только сейчас разглядел пятнавшие ее родинки и веснушки. Эстетически привлекательно.

— А ты пришел к выводу, что это все же было не то напряжение? — он наклонился ближе и лизнул Коннора в еще наполовину белые губы, повторяя за ним. Коннор неловко повернул голову и приоткрыл рот. Потом быстро отстранился. — Иначе снимать его точно придется неоднократно.

Коннор моргнул и серьезно сказал:

— Вы заинтересованы в повторении случившегося, но удовольствие, которое вы получили, было минимально — мастурбация не считается идеальным методом удовлетворения для взрослых людей. 

Элайджа прикрыл глаза рукой. Прямолинейность и непосредственность, черт побери. Однако Коннор не закончил:

— Впрочем, мне говорили, что не стоит полагаться на гугл во всех моих изысканиях. Дело в этом?

Когда Элайджа снова посмотрел на Коннора, тот склонил голову к плечу с искренним любопытством. Элайджа усмехнулся:

— Дело в опыте — и ты как раз сможешь его получить.

Коннор снова моргнул — диод напоследок мигнул желтым кругом, потом засветился ровным голубым — и кивнул.


End file.
